Behind Bars!
by FDsecretart
Summary: He was a criminal, he was behind bars. But he didn't mind much because SHE always came to take care of him and SHE treated him like a human being. He decided to change, he wanted to change...for her...his blonde. NaLu AU One-shot! Rated T for swearing!


**Hello everyone, this is a one shot, written by me and i was supposed to be posted yesterday, because it was my birthday. I was really busy yesterday so I didn't have time to post it, so I'm here doing t today. Sorry if it's rushed. So I hope you like it and don't forget to leave a review, thank you! I don't know stuff about prisons so forgive me if things are...too...weird and OOC?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

**Behind Bars **

_Hey guys, wanna hear my story? Pretty short, so I'm Na - actually, let's save that for the story! You'll find out how my life became whole, after hearing (or reading, in your case) this! Sit tight and enjoy!_

* * *

><p>He was behind bars, but he didn't mind because the blonde, HIS blonde always came to take care of him the most. She showed him so much care and he decided to change, to change for her...<p>

Meet Natsu Dragneel; 23 years old, he was put in prison for selling illegal drugs and for damaging private property. And meet Lucy Heartfilia, a 22 year old prison staff member, she always kept him company when she wasn't busy; she gave him food and treated him like a real person. She didn't ignore him, treat him badly, just because he made a mistake, she saw his loving side, the only side he showed to her. He always smiled when she smiled, she smiled when he smiled, and both sometimes forgot they were in a prison.

Natsu slept roughly, he slowly opened his eyes and sat up, his body feeling sore. He yawned. His cell was cold but he managed. His attention was drawn to the sound of shouting at the entrance to his cell. "Wake up Dragneel." a cold and harsh voice snapped, Natsu knew exactly who it was - Erza Scarlet - the head police officer who had caught him on his run a couple of months ago. She would also come over to the prison to check up on things, and she would _break _up _fights_, between Natsu and his cell neighbour, Eric, who liked to be called by the name, 'Cobra'. Somehow, he feared her, her blood red hair, her sharp eyes, her booming voice, it was normal for everyone.

"Y-yes m-ma'am." the pink haired man shot up and sat still, with sweat forming on his forehead. He didn't notice that Erza was gone until he heard a soft chuckle. "Oh Natsu." the blonde haired lady smiled as she held a plate of hot food.

Natsu burst into a grin, "Hey Luce." he said, as she walked into his cell and laid his plate of food with a glass of water beside him. "Are you feeling better now?" Lucy asked. Ever since Lucy met Natsu, she always felt safe and happy around him, she cared for him and he cared for her too. The two were inseparable, Lucy didn't mind being really behind on work, she liked keeping Natsu company and he enjoyed it. Natsu always was sensible around the blonde; he always behaved, unlike the times she wasn't with him. He came to grow very fond of her, and she came to be _HIS_ Lucy.

"Yeah I'm okay, how about you?" Natsu asked, taking a sip of water.

"I guess it's okay, but I hate going down the south wing, those guys are horrible." Lucy explained.

"If they do anything to hurt you, Luce, I'll always be there to protect you, no matter what." Natsu replied. Lucy smiled with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"My hero, my knight in shining armour!" Lucy replied, giggling.

"Nah, I prefer a dragon!" Natsu said enthusiastically. Lucy laughed.

"Lucy, get back to work." A voice boomed into the cell. The two heads whipped round to see a blonde haired man. "L-Laxus!" Lucy stuttered.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He snapped, "You've been talking to that freak more than working, if I EVER catch you talking to him AGAIN, I won't hesitate to move you to the south wing, or fire you."

"Yes-"

"You can't do that!" Natsu yelled, "You know how she doesn't like the south wing! And plus it's my fault, I'm always talking to her!"

Lucy smiled at Natsu, feeling her cheeks turn pink.

"I can't?" Laxus repeated, "You can't tell me what to do you filthy mutt, I don't care if she hates the south wing!" With that, Laxus kicked Natsu, and he was sent crashing into the wall, coughing up some blood. Next, he threw his food onto the floor and broke the plate.

Lucy could only watch Natsu get hurt for standing up for her, "Stop!" she cried, "Don't hurt him, Laxus you know how sick and defenceless he is!"

Laxus walked over to the female blonde and slapped her, "Prisons are for discipline, let him learn HIS PLACE!" Laxus roared, about to kick Natsu's stomach.

"Luce...leave it..." Natsu choked out, as Lucy was on the verge of tears.

"You bastard Laxus, leave him alone!" screamed the blonde, watching Laxus beat up the pink head. A few minutes later, Laxus walked out of the cell, leaving a beaten up Natsu. "Come on Lucy." He ordered, pulling her along, by tugging her silky blonde hair.

Natsu lay against the wall. There was a crimson liquid, trickling down the side of his face and mouth, and he also had a few cuts and bruises. "N-Natsu!" Lucy gasped, but was pulled away by Laxus. The door to Natsu's cell shut close and Natsu was all alone. Natsu's mind was hazy, he felt tired and stiff. "Natsu!" he heard a quiet call, drawing his attention.

"L-Lucy..."

Lucy rushed into the cell with a first aid kit, and treated Natsu. "I'm not allowed to do this, but - it's for you so it doesn't matter." she flashed him a smile, and placed a glass of water and painkillers beside him. Before she left him, she gave him a small peck on the cheek, "Go to sleep." she instructed before walking off.

Natsu smiled to himself, he knew she cared for him. He wanted to change - change for _HER_. He wanted to live a non sinful life, he wanted to live happily with Lucy, he wanted to be her dragon and protect her all the time. However, he didn't know if those things were possible, his mistakes were graved onto his skin and couldn't be removed.

Lucy entered her boss' office, tired and exhausted. She wondered how Natsu was as she searched through the prison files. It was late at night, so not many people were there. She searched through draws and cabinets, looking for Natsu's files, she knew he was supposed to be released, but the date was unknown. She wanted to know things about him - yes she was invading his privacy, but she just wanted to know. Lucy picked up a thin file, and the name _'Natsu Dragneel'_, was scrawled across the front. She opened it up and quickly shut it when she heard a noise. Scared, she stuffed it into her bag, before a big figure walked in. "Lucy?" an angry voice said, startling her. Laxus walked in, Lucy's blood running cold. "What are you doing in here? You're not allowed in here!" Laxus yelled.

"I-I was...j-just doing...some..." Lucy frantically looked at her surrounding, spotting a cloth beside her, grabbing it, she lied, "I was just doing some...cleaning."

Laxus became furious, he slapped Lucy. She winced in pain, clutching her red cheek. "You're fired, you KNOW you are not allowed here, don't come back ever again!" he roared.

Lucy nodded in response, rushing out. Laxus hurried over to his filing cabinet, which he noticed was slightly ajar. "LUCY!" he yelled. He stormed out of his office and began to chase her.

Lucy hurried past the cells, the noise catching prisoners' attention, including Natsu's. Natsu shot up from his slumber, hearing Laxus' booming voice. "Lucy..." he whispered, seeing her run past his cell, followed by Laxus. The pinkette ran to his cell door, to see what was going to happen. He watched carefully...

"Lucy, I know you have it. . !" Laxus yelled, cornering her.

"No."

"If you give it back, I'll give you your job back!" Laxus said.

"I don't need the job; I got the money I needed." Lucy replied, earning another slap from Laxus.

"I'll call the police!" Laxus yelled. "If you don't listen to me, I'll do more than slap you, you bitch." he growled.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu's voice came in.

"Natsu!" cried Lucy.

"Shut the fuck up, asshole." Laxus snapped, "Don't you realise she stole an important file?!"

Natsu froze, before he heard a 'thank you', from Lucy. When he looked to her direction, she wasn't there. She had taken that small amount of time to escape, the blonde ran out of the prison and into the distance...

* * *

><p>Lucy entered her apartment, panting heavily. She ran to her living room and opened Natsu's file, she knew there wasn't much time before Laxus called the police. She searched through page after page, she knew she was taking the long route but she still was going to find the information she needed. "Blah blah, blah...drug dealer...yada, yada - AHA!" she smiled, "Natsu's going to be released on...the 12th of December X789!" She put the file back into her bag and went to sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu awoke to a soft call. "Lucy?" he said, sitting up straight, as Lucy walked into his cell. "I thought you got fired."<p>

"Yeah, but I still have the key to your cell!" she smiled. "Which I have to return..." she grumbled.

"I heard you stole a file."

"I returned it, anyway I'm not allowed in here, so I have to make this quick." Lucy said.

"Go on..." Natsu replied.

"You are going to be released in two months...and since you don't have a home and all...you could..." Lucy blushed and twiddled her thumbs.

"I could?" Natsu smirked at the red faced Lucy.

"You could...um...live with me...I have an extra bedroom..." Lucy's face was flushed, she felt slightly embarrassed. An explosion of happiness erupted inside of Natsu. "And who said I'd like to live with you?" he teased, making Lucy blush even more. Her mouth opened into an 'o' shape. Natsu came closer to Lucy and his lips were on hers. "I'd love to live with you Luce," he whispered into her ear, "And I LOVE you."

Lucy smiled, blushing, she replied, "I love you too."

"I want to change Lucy, I'm going to change, I'm need to change...for you Lucy, you brought out the happy side of me, the nice side of me, the one that I could never bring out by myself. Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be waiting for you." Lucy said, she kissed his cheek, "Take care Natsu."

"You too, Luce." He watched her hurry out of his cell with a huge grin.

He stretched his arms out, with a big grin. "2 months is nothing I can't handle! Oh yeah, I'm all fired up!"

Every chance Lucy had, she would come round to visit Natsu, day by day, and the two would get closer and closer. Lucy had also found another job; she was a waitress in a restaurant called, 'Fairy Tail'.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy spoke, she leaned against the bars keeping them apart. "Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone, looking at the state of him. "I'm fine...Laxus just gave me a beating last night for some reason." he groaned. Natsu's hair was in a mess, and his clothes were dirty, but Lucy didn't mind at all. "So, you've been okay?" he asked her, as she nodded in response.

"Yeah I'm glad, there's only one more week until you are released." Lucy smiled, her face and golden locks, gleaming in the sunlight coming through the small window in Natsu's cell. "You know, you didn't have to steal my file." Natsu spoke.

"True. But Laxus has been illegally changing the release dates for some people, for example, you, and...Hmm...Cobra. You two were supposed to be released, I don't know, about a month or two ago." Lucy explained, sighing.

"That bastard."

"And the police won't believe me until I have firm proof." she sighed.

"Don't worry Luce, we'll get through this." Natsu flashed her a grin, making her smile. "Kay, I have to go now Natsu, I'll see you tomorrow." Lucy smiled, turning around.

"Bye Lucy, I love ya." Natsu replied.

"Love you too, Natsu." he heard her faintly whisper. He watched her walk away from his cell and out of sight. "One week, one week..." he chanted over and over again, making him grin - one more week until he'll be living with his blonde.

1 day turned into 3 days, then 5, then one week, and Natsu was overjoyed. He was told to get his things, if he had any, ready, as he was about to be released into the world again. "What's wrong Natsu? You okay?" a sweet voice asked Natsu, who was slumped against the wall. "Oh hey Mirajane, I'm just waiting for Lucy." Natsu grumbled, as Mirajane chuckled.

"Oh you two are so cute!" she gushed, "I saw her coming in, get ready! Also, I've got your clothes, you can get changed."

Natsu looked up, and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." he replied, taking the clothes.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready Natsu? To see the real world?" asked Lucy, holding Natsu's hand.<p>

"Yep, I missed it." Natsu answered, with a grin. "I can't believe it, I'm back..." he whispered.

Natsu and Lucy walked into Magnolia's Southgate Park, and Natsu smiled, seeing happiness. Sakura leaves were flying in the air, the wind blew softly and little children ran around, laughing and giggling. The grass was lush green, slowly swaying side to side and the sun shone brightly upon the couple. "Wow, I must be dreaming, seeing all this." Natsu muttered.

"Welcome to Southgate Park, it's really peaceful here, even in the noise." Lucy said, smiling.

"I used to live in Hargeon, in a fucked up apartment, everything was fucked, the streets, everything." Natsu replied.

"Hargeon? Hmm...Some parts are in need of repair there, do you want to go back and get your things?" Lucy asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Um...sure, I don't own much though." Natsu laughed awkwardly to himself, as he sat down, against a tree, feeling the cool winter breeze. "It's really nice here, with you, Natsu." Lucy spoke, sitting beside him.

"You know, I'm glad you asked me to come live with you, Luce, really glad, you don't know how happy I am." Natsu replied, making Lucy blush slightly.

"I'm glad too," Lucy added, quietly, "It's nearly lunch; let's go to the restaurant I work at for some food." Lucy said, getting up.

Natsu nodded, "Sure, but keep in mind that I have motion sickness, so no vehicles!"

Lucy giggled and walked out with her lover, fingers entwined. "Yes Natsu." she smiled as she rested her head against Natsu's shoulder, and the two walked off happily. The two walked happily down the streets and soon stood in front of a restaurant, "Fairy Tail?" Natsu read aloud.

Lucy nodded, "Yeah, I work here, everyone's really nice." Lucy replied, opening the glass doors. "Whoa..." muttered Natsu, smelling the delicious scent of food.

"Hey Lucy!" A male voice called.

"Hi Gray!" Lucy greeted the man before looking at him with a look of disgust, "Where are your clothes?"

"Oh shit!"

Natsu laughed, "Idiot."

Gray looked up to see the pink-haired boy. "What are you laughing at?!" he growled.

And it started like that, two head-butt each other, fists were thrown and chairs and tables were destroyed.

"Guys! Stop it!" cried Lucy, _I didn't even introduce him and he's in a fight..._

"Well, that's how you know, he'll fit in perfectly!" A sweet voice came in, that voice belonged to Mirajane! Yes, she worked at the prison, but she also worked at Fairy Tail! Soon, she quit being a prison staff member, and the family, the _FAIRY TAIL_ family became complete!

* * *

><p><em>Well, that's how it all started, I, Natsu Dragneel, found a family that cared for me, yes, it's Fairy Tail! Stupid huh? But I love 'em, turns out; we're all alike, having difficult pasts an' all. I'm glad I met them, all of them, especially Lucy, who changed me, bringing me out of my gloom and misery and into the light and happiness!<em>

_"Ok, flame brain, stop sittin' and work!" Gray yelled, hitting my head with a broom._

_"Hey watch it, ice princess! Can't you see I'm doing something?!" I growled, standing up and punching his chin. Oh yeah, did I say? I work here now, I help pay the rent with Lucy, 'cause y'know, we live together._

_My life was pretty sweet, my life was complete, well okay, incomplete, because I had something to do, to make it COMPLETE!_

* * *

><p>Lucy entered the restaurant, and hurried over to Gray, it had been 2 years since Natsu joined Fairy Tail. "Hey Gray, have you seen Natsu?!" she asked.<p>

The raven haired man scoffed, "That pink idiot didn't come in today, and he ran out yesterday and never came back." Gray turned around and grabbed a sign board. "He has some nerves."

Lucy sighed, "Oh. I haven't seen him lately; he's been running off now and then. And he left early today."

"He probably went to sell drugs or rob some store." Gray joked, before getting hit from Lucy. "He has changed Gray, alot! He's not like how he was back then, he's more mature!"

"And I don't know how you love him!" Gray responded, earning another hit. "Calm down, it was only a joke!"

_Joke my fist, ice princess!_

It was 8:50am, nearing opening time, and everyone was present at the restaurant, everyone except Natsu. Lucy was busy setting out the menus, when suddenly, someone burst in through the glass doors, catching the attention of everyone. "Lucy." Natsu panted, walking over to the blonde, who stared at him.

"Natsu..." Lucy answered.

Everyone whipped their heads round, to see the couple. Natsu took a breath before bending down onto one knee, "Lucy, you have brought me out of the darkness and into the light, you supported me, you stuck with me, ever since we met. And you have made me really happy, and I hope you make me the happiest man on earth..." he breathed, getting out a small velvet box.

Lucy's eyes widened, her heart pounded, as she knew what was coming.

Natsu opened the small box, revealing two **(is it one or two?)** golden rings, "Lucy...will you marry me?" Natsu asked, staring into her brown orbs.

Everyone gasped, waiting for Lucy's answer. "N-Natsu...of course I'll marry you!" Tears of joy ran down her cheeks, as she kissed her dragon, earning applauds from her friends.

* * *

><p><em>Now my life's complete! I could never ask for anything else, and all this started with me being a criminal...I guess I made the right choice joining the darkness! Everything worked out in the end, and now I'm living with Luce, out little daughter Nashi, cat called: Happy and a weird looking dog named, Plue!<em>

_"Natsu, Plue is not weird looking!"_

_"Sure Luce!" I laughed, "So it's normal for a dog to look like a snowman? And have a carrot nose?!"_

*****THE END!*****


End file.
